


Gods don't bleed

by JaceReeal



Series: Nick kills a bitch [1]
Category: The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: BAMF Nick Gautier, Blood, Murder, Not Canon Compliant, anyway, cant believe i was the first person to use that tag, duh - Freeform, endless pain to the point where it could be death, nick kills a god in this, or as close to death as someone who's immortal can be, there should be more nick fics in the world, theres a weapon in this (bat) thats used to break bones, think Prometheus with the vultures, though i wish he did get to kill someone in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceReeal/pseuds/JaceReeal
Summary: “..Please..”Nick laughed, swinging the bat once more.“Say it again.”
Series: Nick kills a bitch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201517
Kudos: 3





	Gods don't bleed

**Author's Note:**

> As always be mindful of the tags, read with caution. If I missed a tag let me know.

He stood in front of a body, bat in hand. A crazed look on his face. Over and over he beat the person’s head into the ground, listening to the sickening cracks as the bones rehealed and shattered once again. He had a God on the ground, begging for his mercy. Blood covered every surface of the ground around him, his clothes soaked in the gold liquid. 

A gurgling sound came from the man below him as he tried to breathe, the only sign apart from the instant healing that indicated he was still alive.

_“..Please..”_

Nick laughed, swinging the bat once more. Shattering the God's nose. It healed, straightening out with a low crack.

“Say it again.”

_“Ple-”_

Another swing. 

“What was that?” He taunted. The God’s unhinged jaw popped back into place, with a wet pop.

_“Nick- Nick, Please.”_

“Please what? Speak up, old man.”

A choked sob escaped the man.

_“I’m sorry.”_

He had the deity on the ground, pleading for forgiveness, an unusual sight. Gods were greedy and selfish. Doing whatever they pleased, their moral codes a compass. They cursed humans for crude acts and tortured demons, unknowing of their own hypocritical ways. These fickle beings who've caused his life so much grief, so much pain. It's only fair he repays it back. 

“I dont believe you.”

_‘Gods dont bleed’_ he had been told once. 

He slammed the bat down again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Been feeling like shit, wrote a couple of 'Nick kills someone' fics, this one is the only one I think is okay enough to share. I might post the others but I'm still thinking about it. This was in part a vent fic, so it's a bit heavy.


End file.
